


Track Nine - Frerard [prequel to Fear Of Trying]

by greatpartie



Series: Fear of Trying [1]
Category: Death Spells (Band), Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullets Era Frank Iero, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Frerard, MCR, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Pencey Prep - Freeform, Prequel, Public Sex, Queen (Band) References, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Sex Toys, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, fem gee, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatpartie/pseuds/greatpartie
Summary: Frank Iero met the love of his life in Senior year of college, it was an instant attraction to the girl who wore Doc Martin shoes instead of heels, her name was Gee Way. Gee wasn't a woman to believe in love, but she thought she loved Frank, but the only issue was that he was dating a girl already, her name was Jamia Nestor. Something inside of him told him that Gee was perfect for him, but there was so much on the line Frank was risking, but Frank seemed to do everything wrong, and that was a risk he was willing to take.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor
Series: Fear of Trying [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592668
Kudos: 8





	1. I Want You Around

Love at first sight is defined as an instant connection to someone, they feel an attraction to that person without even knowing them but something inside of them is just telling them that something is special about the stranger. A lot of people don't believe that it's true, but a good bit have followed that feeling and fell happily in love, and some people weren't as lucky.

According to Frank Iero, love at first sight was a real thing. He firmly believed that he found his one true love when he met Jamia Nestor in 11th grade. They were both in the same group of friends that included Frank's brother and a few mutual friends. Jamia didn't feel much attraction towards Frank at first, he felt that he almost had to get her to like him at the beginning of their relationship, but overtime, she warmed up to him and a relationship blossomed. From the time they made eye contact, Frank had been head over heels for Jamia, he loved that woman with every part of his being, but as he matured, he felt as if there was something in his relationship with Jamia, that was missing, like a piece of the puzzle of their relationship was no where to be found.

High school came and went, then after graduation, Frank went off to college in New Jersey for psychology, Jamia was still undecided on what she wanted to do, she was leaning towards photography but her parents didn't approve of it, they thought it wasn't in high demand. She and Frank lived together in an apartment near Frank's college, they both worked to support themselves at their local shopping mall, they would visit each other whenever they had the chance, they shared lunch breaks, and left work at the same time to end the night in the comfort of their own place. Frank had his own band, Pencey Prep, but it was a garage band that didn't seem to have real protentional, but Frank had big plans for it.

Their New Jersey apartment seemed like the textbook college kid's apartment. An old couch, glass bongs on the table, ashtrays, the fridge stocked with beer and Chinese takeout boxes, mysterious - but probably vomit stains on the floor, it was a disgusting living environment but neither of them wanted to change it, it didn't bother them to the point where they cleaned it from top to bottom. Everything stunk like marijuana, cigarette smoke, body odor, or mildew. Bottles of air freshener never fixed the stench, but they still bought them to make even the slightest attempt.

Their bedroom was the cleanest room in the house, their queen sized bed was always neatly made, clothes were folded and hung up in their closet, with the exception of a few scattered articles on the floor or hanging out of the draws of their dresser. A bong was on Frank's nightstand, as well as an ashtray, scattered cigarettes, bags of weed, some painkillers that he didn't need, condoms, and a lighter or two.

Living with his best friend and love of his life in some rinky-dink apartment, Frank was happy, he saw no issue in where he lived or what he did, he truly was happy.

That happiness he felt had come to an end once he and Jamia fell into a rough patch. They had absolutely no idea what they wanted anymore, they both realized that their relationship had been on a very thin line for a while and they didn't seem to be as happy. It was a mutual choice for them to separate so they could figure out what they wanted in life, so Jamia moved out and back in with her parents. Frank ended up living in their once shared apartment alone, he slept in a cold bed without Jamia there, the scent of her perfume lingered in the sheets, it made him nauseous to smell it, it hurt his heart to think about the fact there was a chance that they wouldn't come back to each other.

Frank didn't spend all of his time basking in the thoughts of his girlfriend, and the plans to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her, he went out and distracted himself from what he was feeling. He spent a lot of his time with his friends, crashed on their couches and smoked their weed until he was high as a kite in the cloudy New Jersey sky, and smoked far too many cigarettes. Though the pale woman with short black hair and a cute nose was always on his mind, the tattoo on his chest painfully reminded him of what he might've lost.

-

"How are you holding up? I miss you." Jamia's sweet, gentle voice came through the speaker of Frank's phone. Ramones could be heard in the background, her favorite band.

"It's really hard, Jams, I miss you a lot." Frank was honest, it truly hurt him to have Jamia gone and their relationship on the line. "But like, we need to know what we want right now. You?"

"I'm just the same. Annie and I are coming to the show tonight, hopefully I'll get a chance to see you before it starts, or after it ends."

Penney Prep had a show at this bar Frank's friend's Dad owned, for $150 they were able to secure a spot at the bar in a shady place in downtown Belleville. It was a place where people would record performances and try to sell the tape to the talent for an outrageous price, many drunk men were lined up at the bar awaiting their next drink like Frank Gallagher, they could care less about the music that played, just the intoxication that slowly took over them.

Frank invited his friends, his identical twin brother, Anthony, Jamia and her older sister, Annie. Inviting Jamia might've not been the best idea, as they were supposed to be taking time away from each other to figure out where they wanted to go in terms of their relationship.

Jamia wanted to genuinely go, to see him and make sure that he was doing well, but she almost got the impression that Frank didn't want her to be there. Frank said nothing that would imply that, maybe she had picked up on the vibes, but she was still going to the show. Frank's heart ached while he talked to Jamia, her whimsical voice played with all of the wrong strings in his heart, like a violinist creating all of the wrong sounds that pierced everyone's eardrums, like nails on a chalkboard.

Maybe it could do something good for them, to see each other in a happier setting than the one they typically were in. Anytime they saw each other, they always fought and bickered, they seemed to have reached the time in their lives where they had no idea what they wanted to do. It seemed to take off once Frank brought up the idea of marriage, it was like it was something Jamia didn't want, but Frank wanted, so it caused a little bit of tension between them. Frank didn't want to rush her, or force her into marriage, that was something he would never be comfortable with doing. They both just needed some time away from each other.

-

Living in a dorm room in the middle of Manhattan, lived a woman named Geralyn Way. A 22 year old woman of creativity, passion, and warmth. She put everything into a career of comic book writing, sold drugs on the side to be able to afford college, worked at a local cartoon station as part of a program in her college.

Gee had beautiful hazel eyes, short raven hair, porcelain skin, long artist fingers, a cute little nose and a figure that caught the attention of men, and women, being mistaken as male quite often. She had a more masculine figure, not many curves but a sizable chest that made up for the lack of other curves. Her voice was deep, sort of in the mid range that wasn't too deep but also not too high. She was caring, creative, strong, and a very shy woman, often kept to herself and didn't go to those college parties everyone threw, the kind that could be heard from miles away and were almost always shut down by the police. She was raised in Belleville, New Jersey, living with her Dad and younger brother, Mikey. Her mother died when she was only four years old, a fiery car crash swept Donna Rush's life away.

Unlike the man she had yet to met, she didn't believe in love, especially love at first sight. Gee did not want to get married, or have children, she wanted to dedicate her life to writing comics and making something of herself. Gee lived and breathed comics, she didn't have the time or the desire to be in a relationship with anyone, everything was about her career, and her career only.

Though, that didn't stop men from barking up her tree. Her dorm-mate was a man by the name of Matthew Cortez, they got high together, snorted lines of cocaine, and drank until their livers were on the edge of giving out. Matthew was her dealer, her drug that she couldn't get away from. Gee knew that it was horrible for her, it made her suicidal and would send her into a depressive state until she got more of that euphoric high she craved almost all the time. He helped her pay for tuition, she sold herself out to him with sex, and he provided drugs and money from his rich parents to pay for her education, with that small price to pay of physical contact. She and him had been "seeing each other" for nearly two years, but have known one another for five.

"Fuck," she snorted hard and fell back against the wall, she rubbed her nose and closed her eyes.

"I'll have more tonight, and hopefully I'll have more of you." Matthew's calloused hand caressed her jean-clad thigh, his lips kissed at her neck. "You owe me, I've given you a few freebies lately."

"I can't stop biology, but you know I wouldn't take advantage of you, you make me feel good. I'm happy, so fucking happy." her voice was low, that high slowly took over her brain to the point she really had no idea what she was saying, and if she did, it was not the truth. The "You" she was referring to, was the cocaine that went straight into her blood stream, crystals of the so-called booger sugar stuck to her nose like sugar on a doughnut.

"I'll pick up more booze on my way back, I have to make a delivery. It'll kick in very shortly, you'll be in an entirely different world once it does." said Matthew as he took the sharp blade from Gee's hand, the bag of coke from the nightstand was shoved into their shared dresser amongst their collection of weed, tobacco leaves, scattered pills, anti-depressants, loose razor blades, ecstasy, xanax, and travel-sized bottles of various liquor. He took out a bottle of Bacardi 151 and tossed it over to Gee. He kissed her lips then flicked her nose, snickering at the residue of cocaine and the redness of her nose. "My buddy is throwing a party down at a bar in Jersey, there's some shitty band playing down there. I'll pick you up around six, alright?"

Gee nodded, even though parties weren't exactly her scene. watched him with tired eyes as he put his jacket on, grabbed his bag that contained everything he needed. The door to their dorm was shut and locked, he left her alone with nothing but a bottle of liquor, another baggie of the white powder, and a building high within her. Soft Bowie music played in the room that slowly filled with smoke, her window was open to diffuse some of the smoke to avoid any issues with the administrators of her college.

Something inside of her told her that going to that party was a good idea, maybe there would be good liquor or hard drugs that would make everything one thousand times better, or there would be someone that would greatly impact not only her, but her entire life on Earth.

"Oh, Matthew. Matthew, Matthew, Matthew," She mumbled to herself as she unscrewed the bottle of alcohol, she kissed the bottle then brought it up to her lips. "You're awful for me, but I too am an awful fuck. I guess that makes us perfectly wrong for each other."  
-

"Frank, do you have everything? We can't come back." Neil said as he shut the back of the van that contained all of the equipment. Disassembled drum sets, speakers, old guitars, a microphone, Half of the equipment was second hand, broke adults couldn't afford that shiny stuff that was seen in music stores across New Jersey, they took what they could find and used it to their advantage.

They had only a few songs written, but they were stashed away in Frank's apartment, he wanted to perfect them before anyone could hear them. With any gig they had, which was a rare occasion because no one in New Jersey had the time for an itty bitty garage band like Frank's, they played iconic songs from the 80's, like Jawbreaker, Ramones, or even further back in time with Johnny Cash. Frank included Ramones for Jamia, as they were her favorite band but she showed very little enthusiasm for the fact, it was like he was reaching his hand out to her but she never took it.

"Yeah," the man with the long dreads replied, "I'm pretty sure that everything is in there, the bar might have extra shit if we happened to forget anything."

"Who's the designated driver for tonight? We can't play at a bar without getting blackout drunk, and I'm pretty sure that any of us can't afford a DUI, we can barely scrape enough together to afford food that isn't take out."

"I was the DD last time, I'm automatically out." Shaun said.

"That's not how it works, it's been like, three months since out last gig."

"Fine, then the one with the shortest dick has to be the DD, because us fine men who are up to standard will actually get laid." It was an obscure stipulation, the typical, immature men's way of thinking.

"If that's the case, I'm automatically out." Frank said cockily as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Oh, please, I've seen your dick before, it's smaller than the rest of ours."

"You want to see it? Because I'll take it out, right here, right now." his hand went down to his crotch, his fingers squeezed the zipper. Neil took Frank's wrist in hand, his grip tight in order to stop the "show" that would happen.

"Okay, man, you're not our designated driver." he groaned, in disgust, and Frank giggled, his voice slightly raspy from the constant smoking. "Shaun, you've got the job, no more than two drinks tonight. I'm sure none of us want to fuckin' die in a car accident."

"I wouldn't mind, let the man get blackout drunk like the rest of us." It was merely a joke, but there was a little truth behind the so called "joke".

"Things rough with the lady?"

"Kind of. I just really miss her, ya know? It's like, a piece of me is gone. It's off living in her parents house for god knows how long, all because I wanted to marry her. I didn't propose or anything, I just brought it up to like, kind of know when she would be ready to like, make a commitment like that."

"Don't tell me that you bought a ring already."

"I did, but like, I sold it already. It's kind of obvious that Jamia doesn't want that yet, maybe once we're a little older she'll be ready. For now, as long as I even remotely have her, I'm happy, regardless if she's my girlfriend or my wife."

"You two are like what, 22 now? Shit, there's only so much time that can pass before you two are utterly sick of each other. I mean, you're young still, but you've been together since 11th grade. If Jamia doesn't like, want to be with you or consider marriage, you should find someone better."

"I don't think there's anyone better than her." his heart ached a little, but it was the truth, at least to him. There was no force better than Jamia, even God himself couldn't hold a candle to Jamia, she was perfect to Frank. But when a heart is lonely, it starts to roam, and the wrong person could catch that heart.

-

Matthew came back to the dorm within three hours, and within those three hours that he was gone, Gee had gone through at least four bottles of liquor and two lines of the crushed, white drug that resembled sugar. She was almost like lightning, she worked quickly with each buzz she felt, so much progress on projects happened, and every time she felt it wear off, another line was snorted through her nose that became so red and irritated. Her pupils were dilated and her heart raced, that high made her feel extravagant, and happy.

"You're drunk," Matthew giggled, "How cute."

"Just a little bit, I'm more high than anything."

"I can tell, looks like someone just socked you in the face." he said as he kissed her nose, she flinched as he ran his hand through her messy black hair. "You should get dressed, the show starts in an hour, and I promised Neil we wouldn't be late. It's free liquor too, I guess if you know the talent in someway, you get free booze."

"I don't know," she muttered, "I'm not a big party fan. Let's just like, get shitfaced here?"

"You owe me," his voice was stern. "That coke you snorted, the alcohol you drank, and the school you go to, is all because of me. I love you, Gee, but you should be a little more appreciative of what I do around here for you. Just show me that little bit by coming with me tonight."

Matthew was right, he was a major part of where she was now. If he hadn't bought drugs off of her and realized how much she was struggling, she wouldn't be in college working towards her degree, nor would she get her routine fix of alcohol and drugs that kept her sane. Gee knew that she would be absolutely screwed if Matthew wasn't there for her, and she believed that she owed him everything that she had, or could do. Though irritable, paranoid, drunk, and high, she caved into his demand.

Gee cleaned herself up, she applied makeup to cover her red nose and flushed face, black eyeliner rimmed her beautiful, breathtaking hazel eyes. She made sure that no traces of the white powder could be seen on her nose or anywhere for that matter, her clothes were changed into camo cargo shorts, a black hoodie, and black sneakers. The alcohol stench on her breath lingered, but there was no sense in gurgling copious amounts of mouthwash to get rid of the smell, if she would be drinking again at a bar where no one cared. She and Matthew took a few joints and stored them in their pockets, it wasn't officially a concert unless there was weed.

-

At the bar in downtown Belleville, a crowd of people that were mainly friends of the band, including Frank's girlfriend and her sister, lingered around the bar with alcoholic drinks in hand. Cigarette smoke swirled in the air, the framed photos on the walls shook from the vibrations of the speakers. Frank's band was in the back, unloading their equipment before the show started.

Matthew was off with a group of his friends, and Gee was sitting on an old, out of place couch in the bar. A glass bottle of beer between her legs and a blunt between her two fingers, her foot tapped along to the beat of Numb. He did come over after a while, he brought her a glass of her favorite drink, a rum and diet coke.

"Here, gorgeous." he said as he handed her the drink, he took the seat right next to her, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "The show should be starting soon, or at least that's what Anthony said."

"Thanks." she accepted the drink and sat her empty beer on the floor. "And he's... the lead singer?"

"The lead singer's brother, he's flirting with that dude over there. I bet you ten bucks that by the end of the night, they'll end up in an alley with the other's cock in their mouth. The lead singer is Frank, they're twins, so don't get em' mixed up." he explained and pointed to Anthony. He was an attractive man, a soft face, skunk colored hair, and gauged ears. His arms and neck were bare, aside from a purple hickey that poked out from the collar of his shirt.

Matthew told her that the show would be starting soon, so they wiggled their way to the front row throughout the sea of people that clustered around the stage. It was a stage that wasn't elevated, it was flush with the level in the bar itself, there was a barrier set up to protect anyone on the stage. The lights went dim, and then the band came onto the stage, the man that looked like Anthony stood in front of the microphone with a white guitar. Everyone in the crowd roared and clapped, not entirely for the talent themselves, but for the live music.

The guy who's name Gee could not remember, had dreadlocks that barely touched his shoulders, lip, eyebrow, and nose rings, he had a few tattoos on his body, but the most noticeable was on his neck that was a scorpion with a total of seven legs instead of eight, gorgeous hazel eyes, shiny red lips and a figure hidden underneath his baggy clothes, a black shirt with cigarette ash and a pair of washed out, ripped denim jeans.

They made eye contact when he looked up from his guitar, their eyes met unintentionally. Gee felt something inside of herself she had never felt before, she felt immense warmth and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was from the weed buzzing through her, the cocaine wearing off, or the alcohol coursing through her veins, but it was certainly something she did not expect, or mind for that matter. He smiled at her, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"I'm Frank, this is my band, we're called Pencey Prep." he said into the cheap microphone, the sound quality awful. "This goes out to my girlfriend, Jamia. It's called I Want You Around, a song by the Ramones."

Frank looked over to a woman in the crowd, she wore a black and white bandanna. white rimmed sunglasses, her skin was pale and her nose was slightly red. Jamia didn't seem to react to what Frank had said, she must've not heard as she continued talking to a lady next to her. Frank noticed that, and awkwardly looked away from her, almost disappointed. Gee looked behind herself to the lady she thought was Jamia, and saw her giggling and whispering to her friend. It bothered her, as Frank dedicated a song to her and she was laughing about it, or didn't notice. It was none of her business, maybe she looked at the wrong person, either way it wasn't something she should be bothered by.

The show ended after almost an hour, the band scurried off of the stage with their instruments and everyone else in the bar broke away from the cluster in front of the stage. Gee and Matthew sat at the bar, ordered a pair of drinks and talked about the show, she didn't mention the strange look exchange between herself and Frank because it was nothing. Matthew didn't care for the music, but Gee thought Frank and his band were extremely talented, the energy that he put into his music was almost like he was born to play.

Upon talking to Matthew, something behind him caught her eye. Gee saw the girl that Frank was referring to, all in his face, like she was yelling at him. Jamia looked furious, her face was red and the veins in her neck popped out in anger. She shouldn't have done what she did, being drunk and still a little bit high, but she left from her spot at the bar and shuffled her way through the people.

Gee grabbed Jamia's shoulders and pulled her off away from Frank. "Hey, hey, take this outside if you're going to fight."

"Back off, this is none of your concern." Jamia barked at Gee and pushed her away, causing the other lady to stumble slightly.

In her intoxicated state, that made Gee's blood boil to an extent she couldn't even describe. Jamia was just screaming at Frank for a reason Gee was oblivious to, it was none of her concern and she typically would've just let them duke it out, but the alcohol turned her into as she described it, an arrogant asshole. She pushed Jamia away again, and Jamia tried to resist her but Gee's upper body strength was stronger than hers.

Frank tried to prevent a fight by placing a one hand on Jamia's shoulder, then Gee's shoulder. Gee just shrugged him off, then spit in Jamia's face. A glop of spit landed on Jamia's forehead and dripped down her face, she gasped and used her hand to wipe it off. While she was caught off guard, Gee took the opportunity to swing her fist up and crack Jamia right in the jaw.

"What the fuck!" Jamia exclaimed as she stumbled back, her hand went straight up to her cheek. Frank was in shock, he couldn't believe what had just happened in front of him, a random girl just punched his girlfriend in the face, he actually thought it was pretty cool that a stranger would stick up for him like that.

"Fuck you!" She growled at Jamia, "I don't know what you were arguing about, nor do I give a flying fuck about either of you, but man, take it outside if you gotta cause a cat fight."

Frank snapped out of it and pushed Gee away, not too roughly just with enough force for her to get the message. He have her a look and then turned his attention to Jamia, he tried to console her but she ended up running away from him, she gave him the finger as she went away.

Gee shook her head and went back to her seat at the bar next to where Matthew was, but he wasn't there, she assumed that he must've been selling someone dope behind the building or in the bathrooms. The bartender told her that she had enough to drink, and that she would have to leave because of what occurred between her and Jamia. She scoffed and took a beer off of the counter that was not hers, and drunkenly walked out of the bar, nearly tripping over her own feet with every step that she took.

-

"She's drunk, I can smell the liquor from here." a voice from above Gee said, she couldn't make out who it was as everything in her world spun. She laid on the grass outside of the bar, a bottle of beer in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. She couldn't remember how she wound up next to the road, drunk and on the edge of passing out. "Let me help you."

Gee felt someone grab her hand, all of her body weight was in their hands. Her beer bottle dropped and smashed against the concrete sidewalk, but the brown and white cigarette stayed between her fingers. The person in front of her came into focus, he smelled like sweat, weed, and alcohol. It was Frank, the guy from Pencey Prep. The sun in New Jersey was setting, the sunlight made his eyes glow and sparkle in a way that was breathtaking.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, his eyes looked over her with genuine concern. With one hand, he brushed all of the debris off of the back of her shirt.

"I'm fuckin' fine." her words were slurred, her breath reeked of booze.

"You disappeared after socking my girlfriend in the jaw."

"Listen buddy, you might have me confused with someone else. " irritated, she pulled away from Frank, stumbling over her own feet. She muttered out a sentence that was nothing but drunken slurs.

"No, I'm sure I'd remember you. She and I got into a little bit of a scuffle after the show, she ended up throwing her drink at me, hence the sopping wet shirt. Then you came over, drunk as a motherfucker and socked her square in the face. The bartender figured you had enough to drink, so you got booted."

"Shit, really? Man, I'm sorry. I don't remember doing that, but I'm sorry." Gee apologized. "Why don't I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah, about that, you aren't allowed in the bar until you sober up a little." Frank explained, he scratched the back of his head. "I didn't uh, I didn't catch your name."

"Gerard, and you're Anthony, my boyfriend told me." she started, but shook her head as she realized her mistake. "Wait, it's Gee. I'm not a guy."

"So close, it's Frank." Frank giggled awkwardly. "Your boyfriend? I can uh, I can go grab him if you want?"

Gee told him to not get Matthew, as he would probably get mad if they had to leave since she wasn't allowed back into the bar. Frank understood, he offered to buy Gee some food so she could sober up a little. She thought it would be a good idea, even though she insisted that she wasn't drunk at all, just a little stoned.

There was a Wendy's just down the street from where the bar was, so they walked down the sidewalk. Frank made sure that she was on the side of the concrete that wasn't next to the road, in case she would happen to trip over her own feet and fall.

-

"Can you remember now?" Frank asked. He sat in front of her on the grass with a frosty and fries in front of him. "Like, how did you end up nearly passed out by the street?"

"See, what happened was like, I fell and killed so many plants on the way down, then I just got dizzy and laid on the grass. I think I might've puked in the bushes." Gee explained, she tried to remember what happened during that drunken state of hers. "I'm sorry for like, you know, nearly beating the shit out of your girlfriend."

"Don't be. She was kind of, off the rocker. I should be thanking you for standing up for me, she totally would've kicked my junk or something."

"I'm sorry." she wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, he was a stranger and she really had no business in giving him tips on his seemingly one-sided relationship with Jamia. "Well, I should probably get going, Matthew is probably itching to get back home. Uh, thanks for this."

"It was pretty rad meeting you, by the way." he said as he stood up, he wiped the residual salt from the fries on his already dirty pants. He held one hand out to shake hers, to which she accepted. "Maybe we can grab a drink sometime, as friends, just as long as you don't sock me in the jaw."

Gee giggled at that as her cheeks burned a crimson, she was still quite tipsy even after eating, so her world still felt shaky and uneven. With a pen Frank happened to have in his back pocket, he wrote his number on her arm and she wrote hers on his arm. Then she walked away from the area, her walking was a little wobbly but she managed.

As she went further into the distance, Frank watched her, he couldn't help but do so- but he felt that there was something special about that girl, he didn't know what it was, but he had a good feeling about her. Though he had just met her not even two hours prior, there was just something that drew him towards her, his heart had a strange feeling as it raced, his mind worked in ways it never had with Jamia, even in the peak of their relationship. Being friends with the girl wouldn't cause anything harmful, grabbing a beer wouldn't be so bad, he thought. It was a lot that he shouldn't have thought about them, he barely even knew her, but he knew that he wanted her around more often.

Frank was a man that believed in love at first sight, but Gee didn't, after that exchange and a whole down the road, both of their opinions would change in a way that would affect their entire lives from that point on. Neither of them knew at the time, but just one choice they would soon make, would give them a future that they never expected.


	2. Heartbreaker

Relationships are a complicated aspect of life. Two people contemplate the possibilities of marrying their partner through a series of dates, and many months to years before they know if they truly want to be with that person, to fully commit to them. 

Frank Iero didn't expect that things with his girlfriend, Jamia Nestor, would go downhill when he brought up the idea of marriage. It wasn't a proposal, more so a "Pre-proposal" where he would just get her thoughts on the topic before he risked his dignity and popped the question. Based on how things had gone, he was very grateful that he even thought about a pre-proposal so he wouldn't have to live with the fact Jamia didn't accept the proposal. It was a form of rejection he wasn't ready for. 

Jamia felt immense guilt for shutting down Frank's gesture, but rushing into a marriage at a young age was destined for failure. They were barely 23, Jamia would be in two months but Frank had to wait until October before that age hit him. The way Jamia saw it, they were far too young and immature for marriage, but the way Frank saw It was entirely different, he knew he loved Jamia and Jamia loved him, so why should they wait? They would be getting married anyway, they promised their hearts to each other with two silver rings that bound their young love. Though Frank did not want to rush her into anything, he wanted her to be comfortable, but that didn't mean that the kink in their relationship didn't hurt him.

Jamia had been still staying with her parents, even though it had been nearly a month and a half since Frank brought up the concept of marriage. The majority of her belongings still remained at her and Frank's apartment, though she would still often stop by to visit Frank, gather clothes, or even stay the night with him when she missed his warmth. To Frank, it was bittersweet, he was able to spend time with his girlfriend, but it never felt like Jamia was actually there, like there was a ghost next to him in bed. 

It felt as if that glowing fire between them had turned into smoldering embers, there was nothing between them but flameless, grey ashes that slowly burned from the inside, and gave off smoke that swirled in the thick air. Sex didn't have the same intimacy that it had, Frank didn't like to admit it but it had been really difficult for him to not only get it up, but to get himself off. He feared, but just for a minute, that the dreadful erectile dysfunction had burdened him, but he was far too young for that, Jamia and the lack of passion must've been the boner killer. Because of his deteriorating relationship and sex life, Frank had to resort to the magazines that had been stashed between his mattress and box spring. and various sites on the internet.

Frank hadn't relied on those for his pleasure for nearly six years, he always had that passion with Jamia and nothing else turned him on, but now after he barely had her, it was the opposite. He felt like a teenager again, not only because of the sex situation, but the fact that he didn't have Jamia. They were still technically dating on paper, but there was nothing between them anymore, the more time that they spent apart weakened that bond between them. Frank didn't want to push Jamia to a point in which she would never return, so he gave her as much space as she needed and he stayed t o himself. 

Jamia had a similar idea, she didn't reach out to Frank very often, aside from the text or two before she would stop by their apartment. She certainly missed Frank, but she wasn't so sure that Frank is what she wanted anymore. As they matured into their new adult lives, they didn't seem to be that connected, their priorities didn't align up as well as they used to. Jamia thought of Frank as an incredibly talented man, but she didn't believe that being in a band was a legitimate career. She supported him no matter what, but she didn't want him to fail, she really thought that he was going to fail. She was furious when he dropped out of college to pursue music, but she thought he would grow up and go back to school, but two years later, he did not. 

When Frank brought up the idea of marriage, she knew that she would be trapped in a marriage with someone that had no real life made out for them. As things had seemed to be going, Jamia was sure that she wanted to break up with Frank, she really wanted to give him a chance but Frank was very passionate about music, that was not going to change at all. She decided that she would wait until the end of the month to break it to him, just to see if anything would change in that period of time. Frank was unaware of Jamia's idea, as not only he was giving her space, but he had something else on his mind. 

Two weeks have passed since that night at the bar, the same night when that girl- Gee, cracked Jamia in her jaw. Frank and Gee had texted on and off, it was mainly small talk and no real purpose to the conversation, but Frank couldn't get that lady off of his mind. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't muster the right words, he clamed up when she would text him back, then it turned into an awkward conversation. They weren't "friends", they were still strangers as they knew barely anything about the other person. The most Gee really knew about Frank, was that he was in a band, he had a girlfriend, and he liked to dip his fries in a vanilla frosty rather than ketchup. 

Frank certainly wanted to hang out with her more, behind the initial lush impression, he could sense that Gee was a cool lady, he wouldn't mind having her as part of the group of friends he had, but he wasn't sure if she had felt the same way. Frank had debated on asking her out to grab a drink, but he knew that Jamia would be mad if he went out with the girl that nearly beat the shit out of her that night in the bar. However, Frank and Jamia weren't really a "thing" anymore, they seemed to be in the stage before the official breakup, but there was still something there. 

\- there's a sex scene ahead yeehaw

It was the middle of the night, around three. Frank's apartment was cold and dark, he was alone with his thoughts and it was another night where he sorely missed Jamia. She wasn't in their bed in those sexy grey sweatpants that Frank adored, or cuddled up against him as they shared each others warmth. He missed that feeling, his mind pictured her in their bed, as she slept soundly, her black hair messed up, her face so peaceful as she let out small little snores that he adored. 

Frank was awakened by his phone beeping, a text message from Jamia had come through. The bright screen of his phone nearly blinded him, but he made out the message to be one of her letting him know that she would be arriving at his apartment soon, as they should spend another night together. It was unintentional, but he automatically pictured her arriving in those sweatpants she always wore, they were the standard gray sweatpants with a white string that hung around her waist, he loved them because she always looked so comfortable, or if she laid on her belly or was turned to him, they showed off one of his favorite parts about her. Being away from her for so long, he was able to picture everything so vividly, so vivid that his imagination worked in ways that caused a cocktail of hormones in his brain to secrete into his bloodstream that inflated a certain part of his body like a long, thick balloon. 

His dark, half pierced eyebrows furrowed together and he groaned, he was half asleep when a sudden sense of arousal rushed through his frame. He glanced down at his sheets and saw his manhood slowly rise like an antenna from beneath his cherry red sheets and black boxers. His hips twitched in response to what was growing in his pants. 

"Ah, shit." he groaned in annoyance. his hand reached over to his nightstand to take a soft white tissue from it's box, then he reached underneath his sheets, his fingers traced over the trail of hair from his navel to underneath his uncomfortably tight boxers. His breath hitched as his cold hand came in contact with his erection, the phallic object throbbed under his touch. He was faced with a dilemma, he could finish himself off before Jamia arrived and miss a chance to hook up with his girlfriend, or he could test his luck and Jamia would be in the mood. 

It had been a while since they had gotten the chance to have sex, something always came up - they had no condoms, Jamia had her period, or they were simply just not in the mood to do anything, hell, Jamia was hardly at the apartment anymore because of the recent separation, it was just impossible for them to have sex anymore - Frank could've sworn that the last time either of them touched in that way, was on Valentine's Day of that year, and it might've just been a blowjob or something minimal like that, though he could hardly remember.

Frank decided that he would test his luck and wait for Jamia to get there, he would rather have sex with his beautiful girlfriend instead of his hand. He pulled a condom off of his nightstand and stuck it into the waistband of his boxers, the protruding object in his boxers was still quite visible and hard to ignore, no pun intended, he went out into the living room that was riddled with absolute junk, and at least three bongs on the coffee table, and sat on the couch as he awaited Jamia's arrival. 

He picked up the bong that was clear and had a murky colored water at the bottom, and took a long rip, the sensation of smoking weed made his sexual arousal increase greatly. Jamia showed up within the next fifteen minutes, her parents' house was fairly close to her and Frank's once shared apartment. She came in wearing an Avail sweatshirt and those damn grey sweatpants, the sweatpants that Frank absolutely went bonkers over. Her hair was a little ruffed up, but she must've been sleeping before she decided to come over. 

"Hey, Jamia," voice was raspy, the bong still in his hands. "You wanna take a hit?"

"I have a drug test at work coming up, as much as I'd love to get high with you, sadly I cannot." she declined his generous offer to get high, that damn drug test at Pathmark would come and go, then she would able to have some fun for once. Her parents were tight-asses that didn't allow her to do anything, despite her being nearly 22 and in school, they thought under their roof, Jamia had to obey their rules which included going to bed at 10:30 sharp, so occasionally she would sneak out and visit Frank's place. 

"Buncha pussies, who cares if you have a little pot in your system? you're still an outstanding worker. I'd let you bag my groceries any day."

"It's New Jersey in 2003, everyone's got a bug up their ass." she sighed, she kicked off her shoes and went to the fridge, she pulled out an ice cold can of Budweiser beer. 

"Right, it's weed, not fuckin' heroin, or schrooms, although schrooms are fun." he followed her into the kitchen, the bong covered the erection in his boxers. "Y'know, I know some tricks to get weed out of your system before the drug test, it's basically drinking a fuck ton of water so you piss it out. It'll be outta ya system within two days." 

"Then hand that over, don't be selfish." Jamia held her hand out, and Frank was quick to hand it to her with a lighter, giggling at her eagerness. As she took a long hit from the bong, she happens to look down and noticed what Frank was hiding behind the glass. Despite what Frank thought, about Jamia not being interested in fucking because it depended on her mood and if it was that time of the month, but Jamia actually seemed interested for once, 

Frank's cheeks turned a bright red color when Jamia noticed, his hands went down to his crotch to cover it up. "You're wearing sweatpants and you know that they do to me, so this is your fault and you've gotta fix it." 

"I literally just got here not even ten minutes ago?" she snickered as she blew out smoke.

"I think about you all the time, like, we don't fuck anymore, I miss that cute little butt." His hand went to smack her ass, and grip it with his big hand. 

Jamia blushed a soft pink, though it could've been from the weed. She felt it, too, she missed being with Frank so much, her heart was still attached to him. She thought that sex would be fun, it had been a long time that she and Frank had fooled around and she was a little tired of resorting to her hand, or a special item underneath her bed, tucked into a shoebox that no one would bother with. 

She put the bong back down on the counter and gripped the edges of her sweatshirt, lifting it over her head. It left her in absolutely nothing but her skin, her soft breasts were exposed to him. Frank's jaw dropped slightly at the image, her gorgeous body was something he never got sick of seeing. Jamia continued to undress herself, next were her sweatpants, and underneath them were a pair of neon pink, lacy panties.

"Jamia, you're fucking gorgeous."He was intoxicated by Jamia's body, she always looked so amazing even when she thought she didn't think so. She wasn't stick thin like those anorexic models in the magazines with plastic tits, she was a woman. And a fine one if you asked Frank. 

Jamia's cheeks blushed as she bit her lower lip, her hands were on her soft hips. The shiny barbells of her nipples were exposed, as was the gems of her belly ring. Jamia was one to have many types of piercings, her tongue, septum, nipples, navel, and one downstairs that no one knew of but herself and Frank, and of course the piercer. Frank loved her piercings, he had three of his own but they really suited Jamia.

Frank stole a potholder from the counter, and threw it on the ground so he would have some sort of cushion for his head. He laid on the ground and looked up at Jamia, "I want you to sit on my face." 

Jamia modded, she hooked the sides of her panties around her fingers and shimmied it down her gorgeous thighs. The garment was kicked off with her foot, then she walked wharfs Frank, she lowered down to her knees above Frank's head. He gripped her thighs with his hands, and lowered her body down, his tongue poked out to get a quick taste of her. 

The metal of her jewelry scraped against his tongue in the best way possible, he lapped at her cunt quickly, tasting the sweetness of her. Jamia gasped in surprise, the sensation wet and warm. He began to lick her quicker, sucking on her clit and licking between her lips, savoring the flavor of arousal that always made his mouth water.

"Fuck," Jamia muttered, she looked down at Frank, his eyes closed. Frank moaned against her as he lapped at her cunt, he stiffened his tongue and toyed with her pierced clit, the barbell added to Jamia's pleasure, which was apart of the reason why she got it. She was young and experimental, the piercing was certainly one of the best ideas she had. 

Jamia ground her hips against Frank's mouth, her hands were on her breasts, pinching her soft nipples. Frank's nails dug into the soft skin of her hips, the erection in his boxers stood up like a TV antenna, a small wet spot next to the head of his cock formed. Desperate for some attention, Frank snaked his hand down his body and underneath his boxers, he pulled his cock out from the fabric, the cold air against the sensitive skin made him hiss. He pulled the object out of his boxers, slicked his hand up with precum that pooled at the tip.

Jamia looked over her shoulder and saw a glimpse of his cock, the sight heightened her arousal. She could feel her orgasm creep up, but she wanted to wait until she and Frank actually fucked to finish herself off. So, she pulled away from Frank, and shuffled herself down to his waist, she took the golden foiled packet from the band of his boxers, and tore it open with her teeth. 

"You shouldn't do that - you'll tear the condom." Frank said, scolding her with a firm slap to her ass. "Neither of us can afford a dinner that isn't Ramen, let alone a baby."

"Fuck off." Jamia groaned and rolled the condom on Frank's cock. She straddled his hips while her hand held his cock, her heat right above it. She positioned it just so it was at her cunt, just barely in. 

Frank looked into her eyes, he asked her if she was alright with what was happening and she nodded, his hands went back to her hips while she adjusted herself. Frank took a hand off of her hip to squeeze her breast, his thumb toyed with the metal barbell that pierced her nipple. 

Jamia placed her hands on Frank's tummy and slowly inched herself down, gasping at the sudden, thick intrusion. The toy that she had been relying on for the last month didn't compare to his size, in a good way. 

Slowly his cock was enveloped in her warm, slicked up cunt. His mind spun with pleasure, that and the weed that clouded his mind and heightened the sense. Just from the small contact, he felt like he was on cloud nine but he wanted more. He reached behind his ear and pulled out a perfectly rolled blunt, a lighter was on the floor next to him, he then proceeded to light it.

As he inhaled the smoke, a wave of pleasure came over him, nearly making him choke on the smoke. The best combination he thought, his stunning girlfriend and a blunt, how could it get any better? 

// sorry kids I genuinely can't be fucked to continue on with the smut, they're married irl and it's kind of rustling my jimmies so no framia smut// 

There they were, back on Frank's bed with a bowl of tortilla chips and a smaller bowl of salsa, extra spicy, just how they both liked it. The lights were off, except for a few scented candles to cover up the smell of weed, it was like they were in California, it always stunk like weed. 

With Jamia being back in their bed for the first time in a while, Frank felt obligated to ask her a question, maybe it was the weed that gave him courage to ask it so freely and without hesitation, or his own desire to know where they stood. 

"Jai, I'm sorry I just gotta ask - does this mean that you'll be back here for good? Cause' like it feels like you never left, we're eating in our bed again, post-sex, and high as fuck." He crunched on a chip as spoke, grains of salt and small crumbs rested on his chest. 

"About that..." Her voice was low, "My purpose of coming here was to tell you that I think we should see other people, It's what is best for us, like, you know, we just fight anymore and it's hard to get along." 

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Frank, I should've said something as soon as I came-"

"You just...had sex with me. Why would you wait until after we did that, for you to break up with me? Jamia...you know I respect your thoughts and choices so much and I want you to be happy, but, I just don't get it. I thought we were going to work this out."

"We've tried, Frank, it's been months that we haven't been the same. It's for the best,I've done a lot of thinking and we're just, not clicking as well as we once did. I'll be back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff, I can't imagine that I have much stuff left." Jamia got out of Frank's bed, only in her panties. She picked up her clothes from the floor, and quickly got dressed. 

Frank still tried to reason with her, he didn't want to let her go quite yet, or at all for that matter. But Jamia just kept repeating herself over and over, there was nothing more that she could say without doing so. Contrary to what Frank thought, Jamia's heart ached as she pulled together her belongings in the apartment, she tried to carry everything that she could all in one go. 

Frank scrambled to put on his blue crocs so he could catch up with her as she ran out to her car, her arms full of clothes, and other smaller items. Frank fought back tears as he chased after her. the love of his life was running away and he didn't think that he would ever get her back. When she opened the door to her car, Frank closed it, preventing her from entering the vehicle. 

"Jamia, please, don't do this. We have a future together, I want to marry you and have kids with you, I can't imagine that life with anyone else but you." his voice was shaky, but he tried to keep it together for the sake of being strong. "I love you, Jamia."

"I'm sorry Frank, I just don't love you anymore." tears were in her eyes as well, it pained her to say it but it was the truth, It was best that she said it then and didn't prolong a dead relationship with him, in time Frank would be better, he knew that but in that moment, he was not. His world was crashing right in front of him, the love of his life was slowly drifting away from him like a balloon drifting off into the sky. 

Jamia pushed Frank out of the way and got into her car, Frank pounded on the window of her car, begging her to get out and to let them discuss it. Though, Jamia didn't listen, she turned the gas on, and drove away from Frank, her tires screeched on the road. 

"Jamia!!" Frank yelled, his voice echoed through the quiet neighborhood. Jamia didn't look back, she just continued to drive away. It was almost like one of those cliche scenes in a romantic comedy, where the lover drove away dramatically in the pouring rain, except it wasn't a movie, it was really happening. 

He stood there in disbelief, his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces like it was made from crystal. The love of his life since 8th grade just drove away, running over his heart as if it were a piece of roadkill. His poor raccoon heart, stomped on and shattered. 

Maybe Jamia was right, their love had died down and as they matured, they became different at heart and needed to find those who shared the same. It was going to be hard to find that person, but little did he know, that person was twenty blocks away. He didn't have much on his mind except for what had just happened. 

Frank wasn't one to be petty, but when someone stepped too far and hurt him, he didn't know what he was doing. So, he stormed back into the apartment, gathered the rest of Jamia's things, opened the window, and chucked everything out the window. 

"Fucking bitch!" he screamed, a handful of her belongings in his hand. Her coffee mugs crashed on the sidewalk, her clothes soaked in rainwater and mud. 

Due to the screaming and smashing, Frank was surprised that no one had called the police on him. After all, it was four o clock in the morning and he certainly was disturbing everyone's sleep, but it seemed that the part of New Jersey he lived in, no one gave a rat's ass about what went on. Someone could be murdered and the cops wouldn't care, that's just how the world ran. 

The local homeless folk would certainly be thrilled to see all of those free clothes on the side of the street, regardless if they were wet and women's clothing. Jamia didn't have much clothing left at his place but she certainly had many nicknacks and various things. 

All of what she had left, Frank couldn't give a shit about. Ramones and Avail CDs, makeup, tampons, random things that contaminated his living space with traces of her. Clearing her out of that living space was his task for the night. He didn't need sleep, he was on this indescribable high, everything was numb and pushed to the back of his brain. 

For the first time since he moved into that place, Frank cleaned that god damned apartment from top to bottom. More than four bags worth of trash had been accumulated, six apple cinnamon scented candles were lit, and by the time the sun had risen and the roosters screamed, that dingy apartment was spotless. If Frank looked closely enough, he could tell that the apartment sparkled. It didn't stink of weed and literal animal, imagine a raccoon that lived in the city dump for about two years had died in that apartment and it's corpse just laid there, slowly decomposing and that stench radiated through that apartment, that's exactly how Frank's apartment smelled. 

As he was finishing up, he noticed that there was still a framed photo on the wall of him and who was now his ex girlfriend. It was taken st this fair, Frank was kissing Jamia's head while she held cotton candy, the smile on her face was so damn adorable, she looked so happy to be there. The photo that once gave him such a warm feeling in his chest, brought him a feeling of pain and emptiness, that girl was gone, but something he had to think about, Jamia wasn't truly the love of his life if she would just leave like that.

The love of his life was somewhere else, sure, her leaving stung like salt on a freshly cut wound, but overtime that cut would heal, but he had to get rid of the salt first. So, with that damned photo, Frank smashed the frame with his hand, pulled the photo out, lit it on fire with the flame from a candle, and let it burn on the hardwood floor. He watched the photo burn and turn into ash, his and Jamia's faces slowly burned away into smoke and ash. 

When the photo was completely burned and only remained as a smoldering ember, Frank pissed on the burning ash, and used his free hand to stick his middle finger up. The urine put out the ash with a satisfying tsssss. 

For some reason, that brought him some relief. Metaphorically and realistically, lighting fire to a photo of the woman that he once loved, and used his urine to put out the ash, was the only type of therapy he could afford at the time, but it sure as hell did wonders. With a six pack of ice cold beer, a few blunts, a nice big bag of Funyuns, and a movie that he loved, Frank retreated back to his bedroom, no chances that he would be able to sleep. 

Jamia breaking up with him was oddly reliving to him, more than likely because all of the stress and waiting for something to happen was all gone. Of course he was upset that Jamia wasn't the one he would end up with, he still loved her and respected her, but he was furious with how she acted - having sex with him, smoking his marijuana, eating his chips and salsa, and then breaking up with him? That's inexcusable.

For many years, Frank believed that Jamia deserved all of the good in the world, the sun revolved around her, but that idea was tarnished when she got in that shitty, green car, and drove away down the streets of New Jersey. Frank didn't deserve that, deserved to have someone that loved him and wouldn't do something like that, maybe he would text his ex, Amanda, or find someone at his favorite bar, Frank knew he had to move on from Jamia quickly before his heart crumbled, and the reality set in that Jamia was gone.

Jamia was gone.


	3. Dangerous Men

May 19th, 2003

In this world, there are dangerous men that walk upon the Earth. They can lurk in dark corners, leer are vulnerable women in shady bars, or simply appear as average men in society that we would not think twice about. Those men can be dangerous, they appear in all forms, the seemingly innocent can have secret agendas that could hurt absolutely anyone.

Yes. There are men that walk among us that can hurt us in many ways, it is our job to protect ourselves from those men. Protection can come from other people, places, and objects in this world. Gee Way knew this, she was with a dangerous man and felt as if she had no where to go, but she didn't know that she would soon find the protection she always needed. 

-

Three weeks since Jamia broke Frank's heart had passed, and Frank was working very hard on moving from her. He was on this high, he didn't let what happened with Jamia weigh him down and consume his life, so he was on a bender filled with booze and a toxic combination of drugs. Marijuana, pain killers, and maybe a little cocaine just to take the edge off.  
Cocaine wasn't Frank's choice of drug, he preferred to pop pills and smoke a little weed, and wash it all down with any liquor he could get his grubby little hands on. It was unhealthy, but clearly he couldn't give a shit whether it was or not. To be numb and in an entirely different mindset was his therapy, he never thought about alcohol poisoning or overdosing on medication, because that was his new routine. 

It was toxic, Jamia had no idea what she had done to him because she simply never came around, she had no purpose to, all of her shit was thrown on the street and what she could salvage was taken back to her place. Nothing was left at the apartment for her to take, Frank had nothing at her house, so there was absolutely no reason for them to contact one another. Though the possibility of them running into each other was minimal, it was still there and they shouldn't let their guard down completely.

Frank didn't know, but that girl he had met at the bar those many weeks ago has lived that lifestyle for so long. Drowning in alcohol and eating pills for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She was on his mind, he couldn't remember her name but he could remember her face, and that she was associated with Matthew Cortez, one of the most well known dealers in the area. He thought that if he charmed them, they would give him something, maybe not a lot - but something that he could use to his advantage. 

He was a cocky son of a bitch, he had a huge ego - that's what he showed everyone else, but around people he trusted, he was more mellow and a genuine man, but that whole tough, egotistical asshole was just a mask to steer people away. Frank didn't know Gee, nor did he feel the urge to become close to her, all he needed was drugs and he needed fast, his stash was getting low, as was the amount of money in his account. 

Frank wondered how he could get into contact with her, he couldn't through Matthew because it would be suspicious, he couldn't remember her name for anything about her, other than the fact she was a raging alcoholic and socked his girlfriend- ex girlfriend at that party. Maybe he thought, maybe he could throw another party but at his place, invite Matthew and his girlfriend. Frank knew that they sold drugs, and he was going to take advantage of that for sure. 

The plan was set in motion for Frank to throw a party. He used whatever money he had left to buy snacks, booze, paper plates and red solo cups because he would rather not be bothered with doing dishes, especially after the pigs he called his friends came over and trashed the place. He strung fairy lights around the apartment to make it feel a little more welcoming, a fishbowl that was once for his fish, sat on the coffee table filled with condoms for the crazy kids that planned on having drunken sex in Frank's bathroom. 

Now, that party was more of an after party. Frank had hit up his band mates and somehow scored a venue for the night, just to attract a bigger crowd of people to his apartment. On the list of people that he invited, Matthew was on it, and it was a really long list - almost fifty people. Frank didn't think that he knew that many people, but everyone always had a friend that would surely tag along, wether they were invited or not. The party was set to start as soon as the show in Jersey ended, so Frank had to get his ass in gear to get everything set up for the upcoming show. 

\- 

"Skipping school again?" Matthew asked when he walked into the apartment he and Gee shared, a duffle bag that was an ugly shade of orange in his hands.

"Matthew, school ended last week."

"Oh, right. Well that'll make this much simpler, you remember those guys who had that party a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. How could I forget? I nearly beat the shit out of the lead's girlfriend and then got booted from the bar." A lighter in her hand, and a tightly rolled joint in the other. Gee sat on the floor, her back against the wall that had a wrinkled Sex Pistols poster taped on. 

"There's another show tonight over at Jones' bar, back in Jersey. Frank, the lead of Pencey Prep is having a party afterwards and requires some of the goods, so you and I are going. We're going to make a fortune off of those fools who want nothing but to get high."

"I don't think I want to go. Why don't you do this one by yourself? We all remember what happened at the last party." 

"Cmon. If you wear something that shows off your tits and a tight skirt, those horny bastards will be drooling over you. It's amazing what we can charge them. And I promise, with the money we rake in tonight, I'll take you to go see Morrissey."

"Prostituting your girlfriend for extra cash, when did you become my pimp?" 

"You won't be suckin' any cocks or giving handjobs. Just looking pretty, it won't be too much of an effort because you are absolutely gorgeous. I promise that if anyone tries to touch you, they'll leave with a black eye and a few missing teeth." 

"Charming." she scoffed. "If one greasy son of a bitch touches me, I will leave immediately. Understand?" 

"I promise that won't happen. Now, get dressed, the show starts in three hours and we have to hit the road." 

Gee sat against the wall, feeling so objectified and annoyed. Regardless of what she might say, Mathew would always somehow redirect her mind into following his orders. It came to the point where she just gave up on trying to argue with him, it was pointless, like talking to a wall. The night would be over before she knew it, but Gee knew that she would be drinking the entire night and tapping into the stash of drugs she kept in her bra. 

When she and Mathew went to a party, they would mingle a little with the other partygoers, drink a little too much, sell some drugs, and somehow wind up in whoever's bedroom fucking. It was always the same, like clockwork. Matthew went to hundreds of parties with Gee, earning him thousands of dollars just by selling illegal drugs. 

Having that money was a good thing, in theory. Both Matthew and Gee had this plan of moving into a nice home, getting married, and building a life for themselves but Gee never thought it was going to happen, Matthew was always gone on some drug related adventures and would only return when he needed something from Gee- Sex, money, or a place to crash. It was an empty promise, but Gee had no where else to go but with Matthew, so she spent her days drinking, getting high as a kite, and alone with thought of death and misery. Going out to parties just made her miserable, being around those people who were happy, she was used as eye candy for Matthew's business while those other women were loved and appreciated, and Gee was used. Used like a pawn for Matthew to get what he wanted, and that was not her. 

He was a dangerous man, a man that wanted all of the wrong things out of a woman, out of life. Gee wanted out of the relationship but there wasn't anywhere she could go, so she just stayed put in that dingy apartment. Her normal life was being miserable, she didn't believe that there could be something in that world that could change everything, but it was a matter of months before she found that.   
\-   
With a lot of hesitation, Gee began to dress for the party. The woman dressed in a black dress that went down mid thigh, a deep plunged neckline that showed way too much of her cleavage, and lace trim around the edges. She paired the dress with fishnets, combat boots that went nearly up to her knees, and a leather jacket decorated with various pins of her favorite bands. Her hair was pinned back, but only a few strands framed her delicate face. She kept bags of cocaine in the elastic of her leggings, as well as a blunt or two for when she needed a fix. 

As she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Matthew came into the bathroom. He hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "You look gorgeous. I could just eat you up." he purred in her ear, his lips came in contact with the soft skin of her neck. 

"You seem tense. Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I just have a lot on my mind." Her fingers tapped the plastic of the single black eyeshadow, the chewed nails of her fingers painted a chipped black. 

"You might want to dust that off of your nose, no one will want to buy our shit if they notice that you've been digging into the supply." he said as he flicked her nose, remnants of the white powder stuck to her nostrils. "I don't mind you using it, just clean up a little, yeah?"

Gee sighed and nodded at Matthew, then kissed his cheek. Her ruby red lipstick left an imprint on his cheek in the shape of her lips, she tried to wipe it off with her hand but it just smeared. "Shit, I'm sorry. Wipe it off with this." 

"Thanks, but we've got to go now. Traffic is going to be a sun of a bitch on the way to Jersey. " Matthew sounded annoyed, like he was in this rush to get there. Gee just sighed, sat the compact down, and exited the bathroom without another word to Matthew. Gee took her purse off of her bed, the keys to Matthew's car: and stormed out of the apartment silently. She muttered curse words underneath her breath as she walked out. 

The sun shined brightly outside, not a cloud was in the sky that could block the bright sun from its rays. Birds chirped in the distant, the sirens of cards and traffic could be heard all around New York, it was a sound that all New Yorkers became accustomed to when living deep in the city, especially in Manhattan. On her way to the car, Gee spotted a beautiful rose bush just across the way, the soft pink roses were in full bloom. Butterflies flew around the bush, buzzing bees collected pollen, and small wildlife creatures found a safe place to hide. Gee felt the urge to take a single rose from the bush, she took the pocket knife she kept in the waistband of her underwear and delicately cut the rose. A thorn cut her finger, but it was just a small nick. She stuck the flower in the upper breast pocket of her jacket, adding a pop of color to the outfit that was all black. 

Then, she went to the scratched up car that belonged to Matthew and waited in the passenger side. Matthew complained about Gee taking a long time to finish getting ready, but he didn't come out of the apartment himself for another thirty minutes. It frustrated her, his hypocritical attitude and the control he had over her, but he didn't seem to think that he was doing anything wrong. He, was a very dangerous man that had the potential to hurt. 

For the next almost two hours, Gee and Matthew barely exchanged a word. Matthew either didn't notice, or didn't care that Gee was visibly upset about something. Though knowing him, the latter seemed more plausible, it was just him as a person, extremely narcissistic. No respect for others but himself. Matthew played the music that he liked, went to the fast-food place that he loved, and Gee just was there for the ride.it seemed like a very, very long car ride, longer than it really was. 

-

The bar had a normal crowd, the air smelled of smoke and liquor, the sound of men playing pool, and the music that played form the stereo system was muted by the conversations that the patrons of the bar held. The lights shined a beautiful blue color, they flickered between blue and purple, unlike most bars in the area. Matthew disappeared into the sea of people in there. So naturally. Gee went to the bar and ordered her first drink for the night, a vodka cranberry. The drink was served in a martini glass with a sugared rim. 

Andrew, the bartender, who looked like he still lived in his mother's basement and catcalled women in dark streets, seemed to have a hard time focusing on anything but Gee's cleavage. It took everything in her to not spit in his face and tell him to go to hell, but she just buttoned up her jacket to conceal herself.

Gee saw Matthew purchase a few drinks from the bar; but he chose to not acknowledge her presence and focus on what was not her. She really felt like she didn't belong in that bar, all Gee wanted to do was go home and read a comic, maybe make a cup of tea to end the night, but Matthew dragged her to that bar. That son of a bitch, Gee thought to herself. 

She stayed at the bar until the show started, drinking vodka cranberries until the room began to spin. Even then, Gee still took two shots of whiskey prior to going to the ladies room, rolling up a dollar bill, and snorting a line of cocaine off of the napkin disposal bin in one of the stalls. While in there, Gee took two Percocet from her purse, and washed them down with the remaining whiskey.

With every woman that walked into the bathroom, Gee had a lurking fear that Jamia would come in and a fight would breakout, but it was just her paranoia kicking off. For a while, she stayed in the bathroom stall and zoned out, she could hear the music from the bar itself daily though the concrete walls. The beat of the drum sounded like a heart pounding, trying to escape the chest. Thump, thump, thump. 

Walking out of the bathroom stall was difficult, Gee stumbled and tripped over her two feet. She tripped and fell to her knees, she landed with a loud thud and gasp. It hurt her knees but there was no blood, it just gave her a slight limp and red kneecaps. She dusted the dirt off of her knees, got back up, and stumbled out to where everyone else was. 

The lights dimmed by the stage, signaling that the band would be coming on stage very soon. Gee bought herself a drink and shuffled her way into the growing crowd of people. She tried to find Matthew, but he was busy with someone else. Busy in the way that he was making out with her, his hands touched all over her body, the stick thin body with a neon pink latex dress attached to it. The woman had hickeys on her neck already, glitter in her hair and on her breasts. 

Gee didn't know how to react to that, her mind was too relaxed to start up a fight with Matthew for embarrassing her like that, and quite frankly, she was used to this, being cheated on constantly. There was a very good chance that Matthew would end up hooking up with her, as he usually did,Gee just paid no mind and turned her head, ignoring the man. She had alcohol, that was enough to keep her company throughout the show. 

Pencey prep came on stage within twenty minutes, the lead singer with the dreads came out with his guitar, and the rest of the band assembled into their places. The spotlights flickered back on, they shined a soft white and focused on Frank mainly, as he took on the unofficial title as the lead of the band. Frank wore cargo shorts, beat up nike shoes, and a faded black t-shirt. The jewelry inside of his lip, nose, and eyebrow sparkled underneath the glow of the bright lights. 

"We're Pencey Prep," Frank began. "This first song is a cover, and it goes out to Jamia Nestor. Puddle of Mudd wrote this, you may of heard of it, but if you haven't, this is how it goes." he said into the microphone, his hands worked to tune his instrument. The crowd erupted in cheers of excitement, Frank smiled at that, and then shortly the instrumentals of the song began. 

Gee had been around, she knew that song, and that it was not particularly a song that someone would dedicate to their significant other. As a line from the song goes, "I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none, and ripped them away." It then occurred to Gee that Frank and Jamia might've split up, the thought didn't surprise her, as she witnessed both Frank and Jamia fighting that one night and it seemed pretty heated. It was none of her concern, though, their issues were between them, so she just sang along to the song and protected her drink from being spilled. 

All of the emotion and frustration that had been stewing inside of his body since Jamia broke up with him, just spilled out as he sang. It was very euphoric for him, to be able to express those words in a song that he felt on a personal level. Frank understood that there was a chance that Jamia could be there, but he really didn't care. As far as he was concerned, she needed to hear that, she deserved to be embarrassed that way for what she had done to him. Music was his therapy, next to overmedicating himself, but it helped him express all of the hurt or lust in his heart. With each strum of his guitar or word he sang, Frank felt a small piece of that anger float away. 

During Pencey's set, Frank at one point noticed Matthew with a girl that wasn't Gee, he found her with a bottle of beer in her hand. She looked distant, out of it almost. He made a note to himself to talk to her at the party, as he thought they could help each other out. Eventually, she disappeared from the crowd to go back to the bar, downing a few shots of tequila. Her wrist had residual salt and wedges of lime rested on a napkin. By then, she was way past the point of tipsy, she was officially on her way to being completely shitfaced. Not only did she have a lot of alcohol in her system, but she had quite the almost of drugs mixed in as well. 

Gee stayed at the bar throughout the rest of the show, she listened to the music, picked at a basket of greasy, crunchy onion rings, and sipped on liquor. A few men tried to hit on her, but she ignored them to the point where they would give up and just leave her alone. Matthew never once came to find her, but another man came around to see her. 

"Is this seat taken?" Frank asked, gesturing to the empty barstool right next to Gee. 

"Listen buddy. I'm not - oh, Frank." Gee was about to snap, thinking that it was another creep looking for a quickie in the dirty bar bathroom, but it was a familiar face. "No, it's not. Knock yourself out."

Frank sat down next to her, then ordered himself a drink. A pomegranate martini with one of those small umbrellas, not a typical drink for a man with dreadlocks and many piercings. He seemed more of a hard liquor type of guy, not a fruity drink type. 

"That for Jamia?" Gee asked.

"No. It's for me. Jamia, she's out of the picture now. " he sighed. "Wasn't that obvious? I just sang She Hates Me."

"Sorry, the last hour or so are a blur. I've had a lot to drink. I wouldn't take anything I might say seriously, it's not a very good night, although these onion rings are fucking delicious."

"How many drinks have you had? Did you keep the little straws that come with one?" 

"Oh yeah, they're in that cup over there." She motioned to a glass that had about ten straws in there. At first glance, Frank thought it was there for other patrons but it was just Gee's personal collection. 

"Wow, you might want to slow down. We're going back to my place for a party, and there will be plenty of alcohol there. I think your boyfriend will be providing some other things, if you get my drift."

"He's not my boyfriend. I just- nevermind. I'll be at the party, if you don't mind giving me a ride. I'm sure he left already." she sighed, she wiped her fingers on a napkin. 

"Yeah, it's no problem at all. My place is twenty minutes away from here, let me just grab my shit from the back and I'll meet you outside. My car is the swamp green color one, it has a Misfits sticker on the bumper."

Gee nodded at him, threw a few singles on the bar and exited through the main doors. She found Frank's car parked next to many bushes, she could see the glowing eyes of raccoons staring at her though the leaves. They all stared at her; their eyes followed her. It creeped her out, even though they were just innocent raccoons, but they could be very dangerous. 

When Frank came around, he spooked Gee a little. He couldn't help at giggle at her reaction, he has this laugh that was contagious, as she began to giggle as well. Frank then unlocked his car, he got into the front seat and threw a bunch of the stuff thar was on the passenger side, to the backseats. He had a lot of stray clothes in his car, as well as empty cartons of cigarettes. It smelled of marijuana and a slight aroma of cigarette smoke. He had fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror, typical for a car in the early 2000's. 

Neither of them fastened their seatbelts, and Frank drove too fast over the speed limit, it was a surprise that he was not pulled over by a police officer. He played a tape of all his favorite music very loudly in the car, but it didn't bother Gee. Gee managed to sneak a quick line of cocaine while Frank was focused on driving, she thought Frank didn't know but he did. it was just a quick insight to Gee's hardcore addiction, he was unaware of the extent. 

\- 

They made it back to Frank's apartment just before nine, there weren't any other cars there yet, so it seemed they had some time to themselves before anyone came. Frank led her up to his apartment, 23E. He unlocked the door and allowed her to come in, the apartment was already decorated with lights and tidied up for the night, much to her surprise. Gee assumed it would've been a messy place, based on how his car was. The air had a warm scent of vanilla, rather than marijuana. 

"The party doesn't start until 11, so we have some time to kill. May I take your jacket?" Frank asked, he placed a hand on her back. 

"Sure." she sat her purse down on Frank's coffee table, then shrugged off her jacket. Frank took it and hung it up on a hook. He couldn't help but notice her body, and the way the dress showed off so much of her skin. He thought that she looked stunning, it was really the only good look he's had of her, since their first encounter was very quick and unpleasant. 

Gee noticed him looking at her, he had this certain look in his eyes that was hard to recognize. Frank's beautiful hazel eyes had this starstruck look inside of them, his pupils dilated as he looked at her. Gee couldn't help but blush, she thought that Frank was attractive herself. It was a moment of silence, Gee didn't know what to say in a moment like that. Frank however, broke the silence. 

"Couch." he said abruptly, snapping himself out of the daze. 

"Couch?"

"Shit, I meant, do you want to sit?" he scratched the back of his head, his cheeks burned a crimson. 

"Yeah." she snickered, catching onto his awkwardness. From the point from the car to when they got back to his place, she sobered up enough to be able to have a clear enough mind. She no longer stumbled when she walked, but she did slur her words just a little bit. 

Frank joined her on the couch, he handed her an ice cold can of root beer. Frank sat on the couch with his arm over the back, that way he was able to focus on Gee. He was almost mesmerized by her beauty, she had this cute pixie nose and gentle eyes that he could not take his eyes off of her. He thought that she was utterly gorgeous, maybe it was the alcohol swimming through his body, but he really wanted to make a move on her. 

They sparked up a conversation, slowly getting to know the other. It was good to have human interaction with someone who understood what they were going though, being with someone who wasn't good for them. Frank and Gee deemed to have a lot in common. both were born in New Jersey, they each have a brother, they enjoy some of the same bands, TV-shows, movies, but they did have some things they didn't agree on, like most people. While Frank preferred dogs, Gee preferred cats.For once, they both felt happy and wanted.

In that time, they forgot about all of the problems in their lives. They felt happy, almost like they both clicked instantly. It was nice to have a conversation that didn't either start with Gee hurting Jamia somehow, or being drunk on the side of the road. In fact, they were both having such a good time that Frank called off the party, just so they could spend some time together. Gee thought that Matthew would be upset that she wouldn't be going home that night, but Matthew would have another girl back at their apartment, he probably didn't even notice she was gone. 

As they talked, Frank busted out a few bottles of beer and cupcakes he originally had set out for the party. 

"No, I'm saying that Billy Joel is a god on the piano, and if you don't agree, you can get the fuck out."

"Gee, you're in my house." Frank giggled, "Billy is really good on the piano, I'll give you that one."

"Thank you, holy shit." She groaned. Gee was about to take a bite of the decadent desert, but it slipped from her hand and fell onto the skin of her chest, vanilla buttercream icing landed in a perfect circle on her left breast. "Ah fuck."

"Oh- would you like a napkin?" 

"No it's fine, I got it." She said, then proceeded to scoop the icing up with her finger and lick it off. Frank couldn't take his eyes off of her, he was drunk and so many thoughts raced through his mind. Thoughts that were obscene and things he shouldn't have been thinking, but he did, he couldn't help it. He had to take one of the pillows from his couch and place it over his lap.

Frank closed his eyes, and thought of things that he should be thinking about in hopes of getting rid of his issue. Gee got up to throw her treat away, to avoid any other disasters that involved sweet cream. She came back to see Frank fidgeting in his seat, his legs were crossed and his shirt was pulled down. 

"Frank, you good?" Gee asked, wiping the crumbs from her hands. 

"Of course, why do you ask?" 

"You seem...uncomfortable." she came back over to the couch, her boots thumped on the hardwood floors. She sat back down on the couch and looked over him, a little worried at his sudden change in body language. 

"I just have a bit of a problem, it'll go away. I just uh, need to focus." Frank kept his eyes closed, he bounced his leg. Gee caught on, she wasn't stupid, she knew what that meant. Frank felt her sit next to him on the couch, and soon there was a hand gripping the pillow and attempting to pull it away. Frank instantly snapped out of it and his hand gripped her wrist, not tightly, but firm enough to where she wouldn't move the pillow. He told her that it wasn't a good idea to do that, but she just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and tore the pillow from his lap. 

Gee looked down, she saw a curve resting on the left side of his thigh. It was an unmistakable shape. Frank's cheeks burned a crimson, he wasn't sure of what he could say or do that would make the situation any less awkward. 

"Would you like some help with that?"

"Wh- I know I'm drunk but did you just ask if you can help with my boner?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Frank?" She ran her hand over the lump underneath his pants, causing a slight groan from Frank. He relaxed into the couch, allowing her to do what she wanted. 

(Smut ahead)

Gee unbuttoned his pants, she gently unzipped the metal zipper to reveal marijuana leaf boxers. She reached her hand inside, and pulled out his dick. The size was something she wasn't expecting, Frank could tell by the look in her eyes that she was surprised, which was a boost to his ego. She giggled a little as she began to jerk him off. 

Frank cracked open his beer and took a long swing, he looked down at her, the hand that was not hole his beer went to her back, gently resting. When he felt her warm lips wrap around the tip, Frank sucked in a sharp breath, a familiar heat coiled in his stomach.Her head slowly sunk down, her throat enveloping his shaft in the warmth. 

Once she reached the base and her nose rested on his thigh, she began to bob her head up and down, twisting and sucking with each move of her head. She made obscene wet, sucking noises as she pleasured him. Drool slicked up his cock, mixing with the salty precum that pooled from Frank's slit. Gee didn't have much of a gag reflex, so she could take things deeper without hassle, other than a slight sore throat that would follow. With a quick click of a remote, Frank turned on the stereo, and soon music filled the silence of the apartment. Soft moans from Frank added to the mix, fueling Gee's own arousal. 

"That's so fucking good, Gee. Can I touch you?" he asked, his right hand slowly trailing down her back. Gee nodded her head, moaning a soft mhm around him. With one hand, Frank flipped up the back of her dress, revealing her lavender lace panties. Then, he trailed his hand down her stomach and under the waistband of her panties, he felt the soft tickle of her pubes on the palm of his hand. The warm slickness of her cunt met his hand, with his middle finger, he rubbed her clit in small, tight circles. 

She moaned around him, the little contact was something she needed. While Gee sucked Frank's cock, Frank rubbed her cunt, they both made noises in response to the stimulation, it felt so good to be touched by someone new. Gee pulled off a few times to focus on jacking him off, precum spilled from the tip of his cock, Frank knew that he would be very close to his orgasm. Before he knew it, Gee quickly moved her position to where she was sitting above Frank, straddling his lap. 

They shared a long kiss, their lips locked, tasting of beer and sugary icing. Frank's hands went to her clothed hips, while one of her hands reached between them, she moved her underwear to the side.

"Is this okay?" The woman asked, she looked into Frank's eyes for any sign of doubt. He quickly nodded and kissed her, he moaned into the kiss as he felt her grab his cock. She aligned the tip with her cunt, she sucked in a sharp breath as she slowly sunk down. 

"Fuck, oh my god." Gee moaned, the burning stretch only fueled her pleasure. She bunched her hands in the fabric of Frank's shirt, her knuckles turned white. They both felt pleasure as their bodies became one, the grip on her hips became came tighter as he went deeper into her wet cunt. 

Frank kissed her gently as she continued to sink down, her hips soon became flush with his; and she gave herself a few moments to adjust to his size before she began moving her hips. Her gentle hands went to his shoulders, stabling herself as she moved up and down on his cock. 

Up and down she moved her hips, the tip of Frank's cock rubbed deliciously against the sensitive spot inside of her. The springs of the couch squeaked as she picked up her pace, moaning with each bounce.

"Keep going, you're so fucking good at riding my cock, god damn." frank groaned, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He moved to attack her neck in kisses, surely leaving bruises that would be visible by the morning. Their bodies became slick with sweat as they fucked, the heat inside of their stomachs twisted into a knot, it took their breath away and made the temperature in their bodies rise. 

The hand Frank once had on her hips, found its way between her legs, using his thumb to rub the swollen bud at the apex of her cunt through the scratchy lace, only adding to her pleasure. She whined at the extra contact, her hips began to move quicker as her orgasm quickly approached. His thumb worked hard to bring her closer to the edge, the pitch in her noises became higher, and from experience, Frank knew that she was slowly getting closer. 

With that in mind, Frank wrapped his arm around her, and quickly flipped her over so her had was rested on the arm rest of the couch, and he was on top of her. She landed with a squeak of surprise, but wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders. Without hesitation, Frank quickly began to thrust his hips into her, angling himself to where he was hurting that spot dead on. 

"Go faster, please, I'm so fucking close." She begged from underneath him, her eyebrows furrowed together. Frank compiled, he grabbed the arm rest with both hands and proceeded to thrust into her, quickly and as hard as he could. He was holding off his own orgasm until Gee came, and by the looks of things, he could tell it would be soon. She quickly worked at her clit with one hand, adding to the pleasure that ran through her veins.

With only a few more deep thrusts, Gee cried out in ecstasy, her legs stiffened and shook, the heat that cooled in her stomach exploded within her, sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Loudly she cried out, the grip on Frank's shirt became incredibly tight as her orgasm reached its peak. Frank wasn't too far behind her, it had gotten to a point where he couldn't hold back and his own release hit him like a tidal wave, he came hard inside of her, his orgasm feeling as if it lasted hours. A string of cuss words exited his mouth, mixing in with low growls.[end of smut]

They both ran out their highs, only being left with the sound of soft pants and music. Frank pulled out of her, then kissed her gently before tucking himself back into his trousers. It took them a few moments to get their ducks in a row, their breath had been taken away and the room spun. It could be classified as the best sex they've had, but that could be because they were both drunk and a little high. 

Frank offered to let her spend the night, seeming as it was appropriate. She accepted the offer, but she wasn't expecting that at all. It was a good surprise, in fact. He picked out a t-shirt of his, and pajama bottoms for her, he gave them to her to change into in the bathroom, he kissed her head softly before she went in. 

When the door locked, Frank leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, wondering if he had made the right choice to sleep with her. It was too late to take it back, but apart of him didn't think it was a bad idea, he thought there was something special about her, and from what he could tell, she was already so much better than Jamia. 

He continued to think about what had just happened while he made tea for the both of them, trying to think of how they should proceed from there. She was with Matthew, and he had just gotten out of a long term relationship, but neither of those factors stopped them from having sex. It was something both he and Gee needed to think about, it would most certainly be the best course of action.

Frank, he was not a man like Matthew. He knew how to love and care for a woman, and not use them as a plaything. He was not dangerous, unlike the other men that invade our lives and can hurt us. Frank thought that he might've found something better for his life, but it was far too early to tell, he just needed to have a clear, sober mind before he could come to terms and go after what he wanted. Gee, well she would have to do the same, but something would soon come up that would bring them closer together, and drive them apart at the same time.


End file.
